


His Empire

by zombiedragon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Empire, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragon/pseuds/zombiedragon
Summary: A dad wants nothing more than to give his son the family he deserves.





	His Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [post](https://bribrifeefee.tumblr.com/post/185316456637/) by [bribrifeefeet](https://bribrifeefee.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr awhile ago. Thought I take a crack at it.

"Daddy! Daddy?" the little boy, who is wearing a red spadix suit with a blue cape and mask, wiggles in his daddy's arm. 

"Yes, my little hero?" His green eyes look at the hero.

"Where are we going?"

"To the orphanage."

"Why?"

The father laughs, "You'll see."

The boy has never been to the orphanage. As far as he can tell it look like a mansion with a bunch off kids. All different ages and race all having a good time. 

"Mr. Septic, glad to see you on this fine day," says a worker with no defined features.

"Mr. Blank, it is quite a fine day. How has your day been?"

"It's been great. What brings you here? You have given us enough supplies to last the year."

"That's nothing," Mr. Septic laughs. "I'm here to give this little one a playmate. Do you know where Miss Blank is?"

"Yes, she should be the library." 

"Thank you," the father started walking away.

"No, thank you."

As the father enters the building, he can feel his son squirming again.

"Daddy?" The boy's voice is quiet.

"Yes, hero?"

"What is a playmate?"

"Another term for brother."

"Brother? But I have Chase, Marvin, and Schneep," the boy whine.

"Yes, but he has no one, and I think you guys will be perfect for him."

"How come I get to meet him?"

"Well, It might be too much for him to meet all of you at once. You being the eldest seems fair."

The little hero rests his head on his daddy's shoulder. The father walks into the library and approaches a female worker with no defined features, "Are you, Miss Blank?"

"And who you might be?" with a polite smile, she asks.

"Andy Septic."

"Oh! Mr. Septic, please to meet you. Heard nothing but good news about you," they shake hands. 

"It's nothing. Just happy to help. These kids deserve the best."

"Who the hero?"

"This is Jackie."

"Well, Jackie, Let's go meet your new brother. Please follow me."

The father followers the worker to a room at the end of the hall. It's a medium-size room with a couch, a chair, and kids toys in a chest.

"Please, wait here," as the worker closes the door. The father figure sits on the couch and puts his son on his lap.

"Daddy?" Jackie asks with worry.

"Yes, hero?"

"I don't know if I have any more room in my heart."

"You ask this the first time when we got Marvin and do you know what happened?"

"What?"

"Your heart grew. It grew again for Chase and Schneep."

There is a knock before the door open with Miss Blank walking in and a small figure right behind her. Miss Blank sits in the chair. The little boy stands by the couch corner. Jackie gets down off his daddy's lap and walks over. The small figure is wearing a blue vest and a bowling hat. Daddy is right, his heart grew. With a sweet smile, he says, "Hi, I'm Jackie."

The other lifts his hands and move them. Jackie blankly stared at him before turning to his daddy.

"Sorry honey, he is mute. He can't speak. His name is Jameson Jackson," Miss Blank says.

Jackie turns back to the boy and hugs him, "You're my brother."

Daddy laughs and Miss Blank says how cute.

Jackie is holding J.J. hands as they walk home. Jameson is looking at Jackie like he is a superhero. Neither noticed the orphanage glitched away, and a suburb appears. 

"There!"Jackie points exited with his free hand. "Home!"

It's a two-story house on a dead-end street. They enter the house.

"Let's meet your other brothers." 

They walk into the living room. Three boys are playing with toys in the middle of the floor. A female figure with no defined features that was watching them gets up and leaves. Jackie walks to his brothers with J.J. slightly behind him. Jackie cleared his throat. His brother turns their heads.

"I would like to induce to your newest brother, Jameson Jackson."

J.J. waves nervously at the boys. 

"Would you like to play with us? I'm Chase."

J.J. nods his head as the boys make room for him. Jackie tugs on his father's pants. The father figure kneels. With a confident smile, he asks, "Yes, hero?"

The little hugs his father tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, hero."

Jackie joins his brothers.

***

J.J. hugs Jackie as their laying down to nap. Marvin and Schneep surround Chase in a hug. All have fallen asleep except the little hero. He watched his daddy place a blanket over him.

"Thank you, daddy, " he whispers.

His daddy kisses him on the forehead, "Your welcome, my hero."

The father figure quietly leaves the room as Jackie eye close. The father is no longer standing in a house, but codes of a computer. He glitches out from a computer to an empty room. His green eyes turn to blue. With a devilish smirk, he walks out of the room and enters another. A machine beeps as a bed come into view. A figure lays on the bed. One might think they are twins. The glitch walks up to the bed and sits in a chair nearby. 

"Thank you, Jack," the glitch says with a sweet voice. "Jackie loves his newest brother." 

He places a kiss on the laying figure's forehead, "I'll be back later. I've got work to do." 

The glitch leaves the room and enters a recording room. The figure sits in a chair in front of a computer. The glitch starts recording and with a radiance smile, "Top of the morning to ya laddies!"


End file.
